


Zoo Trips and Melty Ice Cream

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like goddamn its sugary as fuck, seriously just an overload of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard take the kids on a playdate to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Trips and Melty Ice Cream

Frank and Gerard spend Saturday taking their kids on a rather large playdate at the zoo. The likely sunburns from being out all day were well worth the excitement on their faces caused by each new animal they peered at through the fences and glass. Once Cherry and Lilly got over the initial fact that Bandit liked Batman more than Polly Pocket, the kids started getting along fine. It was also extremely adorable to see Bandit naturally caring for and watching out for Miles like he was actually her little brother.

“Dad?” Lilly whispers, tugging on Franks jeans.

“What’s up, baby?” He asks leaning down to hear her better.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

Frank nods and straightens up. “I’m going to take Lilly to the bathroom. Anyone else need to go?”

Cherry immediately agrees to go simply because she doesn’t like being away from her twin but Miles and Bandit stay with Gerard.

“Do you care if I get them ice cream while you are gone?” Gerard asks Frank quietly.

But not quietly enough.

Lilly and Cherry overhear and get excited. “Ice cream!” They shout and run in circles. This of course alerts Bandit and Miles, and soon there are 4 screaming kids running around their legs.

“That’s fine,” Frank says with a grin. “I’ll be right back with these two."

“But we want ice cream too!” Cherry whines.

“Don’t worry sweetie I’ll get you some when you get back so it isn't all melty.” Gerard says leaning down with an assuring smile.

“Thank you, Gerard.” Cherry squeals and kisses Gerard sloppily on the cheek before running back to her dad and the general direction of the restroom with Lilly in tow.

Bandit and Miles take off in the direction of the line of vendors across the park and stand on their tiptoes to peak over the counter at the ice cream.

“What can I get you guys today?” The woman asks kindly.

“Strawberry!” Bandit says immediately.

“One or two scoops?”

Bandit whips around to look at Gerard with the question in her eyes.

“Two scoops. Why not?”

Bandit claps and turns back to watch the server stuff the cone.

“How ‘bout you little man?” Gerard asks fondly tousling Miles’ hair.

“Rocky road please.” He hesitates before adding. “Can you please make it with extra happiness?”

Gerard looks at him quizzically. “What?”

“My dad says that ice cream is made out of happiness and that’s why it makes you feel better when people are mean and makes good days even better.”

Gerard's heart does a little flutter in his chest. “He’s probably right.”

“My dad is always right.”

Gerard laughs and hands the cones to the kids before paying and walking them to a nearby bench to wait for the rest of the group.

Frank herds the girls over to the vendor and gets them ice cream as well and then joins Gerard on the bench. They look kind of funny sitting there. Frank with a twin on each leg and Gerard with Miles on his lap and Bandit sitting next to them helping Miles wipe the ice cream drips off his chin.

Gerard scoots closer to Frank and leans over to talk to him “Miles asked for extra happiness in his ice cream.”

Frank smiles and twines his fingers with Gerard's free hand. “Good.”

“I think you are adorable.” He says pecking Frank on the cheek and earning a raised eyebrow from Bandit as well as some excited giggles from the twins. “He also said that his dad is always right.”

“His dad _is_ always right.” Frank says with a grin.

“Do I need to remind you about the flamingo thing?”

Frank chuckles. “His dad is _usually_ right.”

Gerard smiles and kisses him on the mouth.

“You aren't allowed to kiss my dad, Gerard.” Miles says furrowing his eyebrows.

Gerard looks down at him. “Why not?”

“You aren't married yet and it’s against the law to kiss when you aren't married.” He says completely seriously.

Bandit rolls her eyes. “They can kiss they just can't have s-”

“Ha!” Frank says loudly cutting her off. “Ha yeah! Okay! We’ll save the kissing for marriage.”

“Good I would be sad if Gerard got taken to jail for kissing you.”

“Me too buddy, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?


End file.
